Brave 41: Yanasanta! Deboth's World War
is the forty-first episode of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. It is the first part of the two part Christmas arc. Synopsis Dogold’s newest Monster, Debo Yanasanta, will distribute presents containing Deboss’ cells all over the world. Many Deboss clones will be born from this and they will clone from themselves even more. Plot On Christmas Eve, Daigo helps Nobuharu and an excited Utsusemimaru with decorating a shopping center. He later meets up with Souji as he trains with Torin, who tells them that Earth has a melody of its own while noticing a light shining from the land near by. Before Torin can explain about the land's light, the Kyoryugers see Deboth appearing and are barely able to destroy him with Bakuretsu Kyoryuzin this time around. The Kyoryugers later learn that the Deboth they fought is actually a clone created by lame toys that respond to angry children. At the Frozen Castle, after showing concern for Chaos's health, Dogold tells Chaos that he and his creation Debo Yantasanta will begin the next phase of their plan. As Christmas Eve begins in Japan, more Clone Deboth appear in Tokyo, Beijing, London, New York, and Hawaii. The Kyoryugers sortie out: Kyoryu Red takes Spinodai-Oh to Tokyo; Kyoryu Gold, Kyoryu Black, and Kyoryu Green head to Beijing in Pteraiden-Oh Western; Kyoryu Blue and Kyoryu Pink head to London in Kyoryuzin; Kyoryu Violet, assisted by Kyoryu Cyan and Kyoryu Gray, takes Plezu-Oh to New York; and Kyoryu Silver heads on his own in Gigant Bragi-Oh to Hawaii. Once Spinodai-Oh destroys the Clone Deboth attacking Tokyo, Kyoryu Red sees Debo Yantasanta and chases after him. Debo Yantasanta admits that he stole letters from Santa Claus and reveals that he is one of five other Debo Yanasanta as he and his brother, the Debo Yantasanta from London combine to overpower Kyoryu Red. In China, while Kyoryu Green and Kyoryu Black continue to pilot Pteraiden-Oh Western, Kyoryu Gold sees Dogold absorbing some the emotional energy from the Clone Deboth, who reveals the attack to be a divide and conquer scheme to get Kyoryu Red on his own. Noticing something off with Dogold, Utusemimaru follows after him and fakes his rage to free Daigo while telling his nemesis that he is no longer himself. Once they transform, Kyoryu Red and Kyoryu Gold exchange their personal Zyudenchi to defeat Yantasanta ×12. With Daigo barely able to stand, Dogold attempts to kill him when Dantestu intervenes as he and the Kyoryugers get to safety. After recognizing Dantetsu, Dogold decides to take over the human's body and tells Luckyuro to summon the other Debo Yantasantas back to Japan. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Child: Zyudenchi *Kyoryu Red - Gabutyra (Battle Mode), Tobaspino (Battle Mode), Ankydon (Battle Mode), Bunpachy (Battle Mode), Pteragordon (Zyuden Brave Slash) *Kyoryu Black - Parasagun (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Blue - Stegotchi (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Green - Zakutor (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Pink - Dricera (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Gold - Pteragordon (Battle Mode), Gabutyra (Lightning Snapping Break) *Kyoryu Cyan - N/A *Kyoryu Gray - N/A *Kyoryu Violet - Plezuon (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Silver - Bragigas (Battle Mode) Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 10, . *This is the first time we see Kyoryu Cyan and Kyoryu Gray inside of a mecha cockpit. *Following on from Brave 39, which featured all ten Kyoryugers transforming together and fighting for the first time, this features the gathering of all eleven Zyudenryu and all five Zyuden Giants: Kamitsuki Gattai Kyoryuzin (Gabutyra with Stegotchi and Dricera), Pteraiden-Oh Western (Pteragordon with Parasagun and Zakutor), Kamitsuki Gattai SpinoDai-Oh (Tobaspino with Ankydon and Bunpachy), Plezu-Oh (Plezuon) and Gigant Bragi-Oh (Bragigas). **With Tobaspino appeared twice in this episode, this series tied with Samurai Sentai Shinkenger in terms of movie-exclusive form, with Kyoryu Disk appeared twice when Shinken Green uses it to transforms into Hyper Shinken Green in the final battle against Dokoku Chimatsuri. *This is the first episode to have a reason as to why Kyoryu Red can't use the Carnival Zyudenchi. *Debo Yanasanta was voiced by Cho, who previously voiced Shitari of the Bones in Shinkenger. DVD/Blu-ray releases Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Volume 11 features episodes 41-44: Brave 41: Yanasanta! Deboss' World War, Brave 42: Wonderful! Christmas of Justice, Brave 43: The Blade of the Soul! Roar, Streizer and Brave 44: Chaos Smiles! The Countdown of Destruction. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/kyouryu.html Kyoryuger DVD Vol 11.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 11, DVD cover Kyoryuger Blu-ray Vol 11.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 11, Blu-ray cover See Also References External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢ヤナサンタ！デーボスせかいけっせん *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢ヤナサンタ！デーボスせかいけっせん｣ #http://www.jefusion.com/2013/11/zyuden-sentai-kyoryuger-december-episode-guide.html Category:Sentai episodes Category:Sentai Christmas Episode Category:Written by Riku Sanjo